


Not Alone (Anymore)

by The_Firebird



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bullies, Canon-Typical Violence, Clueless Leo, Comforting Leo, Comforting Nico, Demigod Leo, Fluff, Giants are dicks, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Foster Parent Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Leo, Protective Nico, Worried Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is trying to get the education he missed out on while he and his sister were stuck at the Lotus Casino. He meets a boy named Leo Valdez there, who is being treated like an outcast for being the only (at least openly) gay kid at their school. Will things be fairly normal? Or could there be something else about Leo that Nico can relate to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School. Elch.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072127) by [Madin456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madin456/pseuds/Madin456). 



[Nico’s POV]

 

Nico needed a new education. He wasn’t stupid, he just never learned anything new after those three months at the boarding school he and…. she was at. And that was not really a lot of time to get something out of school. He had gotten Chiron’s signature to get in a month into the year, on the premises that he go back every night.

 

He had expected to sit alone, he wanted to. He didn’t like getting close to humans. But he couldn’t exactly let this go, right? There was already an outcast there, one Leo Valdez. He heard the story on his third day. A girl was talking to her friends about it near his locker. Leo had had friends, friends he trusted. He came out as gay to his friends, and they stabbed him in the back. The whole school had found out, and thus the bullying began. They used every term possible and even got a few punches in some days. Leo was already a foster kid. He had been made fun of for that but had his friends to protect him enough. Now the kid had nobody. Nico finally decided to contribute to society and talk to him…. well, yell at him.

 

At lunch he slams his tray on the table, “I know your name is Leo Valdez, I know you have a sob story, and I know that you are fifteen. It’s time that you grow up and learn how to fight back.”

 

“Yeah? And you are going to do this how? I don’t have any friends anymore. If they sent you to get some dirt on me, go back to them. Leave me alone.”

  
“No,” Nico says simply while he is sitting down.

 

“No? Why not? You’re just going to hear more stories about me anyway and then leave, so why are you trying?”

 

“Because… because I have a cousin who was in the same boat. He was afraid to come out and then he ended up being forced to by his….parents in front of me. Jason was lucky it was me because I stayed loyal to him and understood.”

 

“And I’m guessing that your guys’ roles are switched and you are the scared little boy?”

 

“What?! No.” Nico lied easily.

 

“Hey, if we are going to be friends then I’m going to need two things. First; your name, and second; you to be honest with me at least this once. We’ve all got secrets so I won’t push most things, but please answer the question.” Could this guy really read him like an open book?

 

“Fine, yes. Nico DiAngelo. And I have a good thing going here, so if you think about telling anyone, I’ll kill you.”

 

“I would laugh but you seem oddly serious.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Okay, that’s not creepy.”

 

They hung out at all breaks the rest of the week. When people tried to beat up Leo they found his counterpart to be pretty frightening, but that was the effect he had on most people. They each found out that they were both uncomfortable with talking about their families. Nico became fairly relaxed around Leo, but when Percy found him after school at camp in his cabin doing homework, he realized that he never said a word about anything happening at school.

 

“So, how was your first week? Having fun with all that homework?”

 

“Fine, and yes. It’s better than being alone with my thoughts. Now leave me alone.”

 

“No, did you make any new friends?”

 

“Yes. Now leave me alone.”

 

Percy, of course, went right into ‘protective older brother’ mode. “New friend? Who? I’ll need first and last and picture ID.”

 

“Leo, that’s all you’re getting. Leave me alone to do my homework or I’ll go to a library in Italy.”

 

“Fine, fine. I’m leaving. But I expect to see you at dinner.”

 

“Can’t.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Going to Leo’s for dinner and something that sound like a torture device. What’s an Xbox?”

 

“Right, I always forget that you’re like, 73 or something. An Xbox is just a video game system. Like the PlayStation in the Hephaestus cabin but different buttons.”

 

“Oh, then that.”

 

“Hey, Nico?” Nico finally looks up from his paper. “I’m glad to see you with friends.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

____________________________

 

When Nico got to Leo’s house, the boy answered the door with a black eye. “Leo? What happened?”

 

“Nothing. Just come on. Felicia is making spaghetti, she makes the best spaghetti.”

 

“Stop trying to change the subject, I hate it when Chiron does that. Was it Victor? Andrew? Benjamin?”

 

“Victor. And who’s Chiron?”

 

“He’s uhh, my uncle. And I will kill him. Victor, not Chiron.” Leo had been the only person besides Bianca and Percy and sometimes Jason who seemed to actually want to hang out with him. That made him a little protective of the kid. Leo reminded him of the Hephaestus kids, his hands were always moving, he loved wood shop, and he was in the robotics club. But the only thing was he seemed to avoid fire at all costs, probably because his mom was killed in a fire (Nico may or may not have looked for her ‘down under’).

 

“Don’t kill him.” It came out as a sigh like he wouldn’t regret it if it weren’t for the jail time.

 

“Can I at least get a couple of hits in?”

 

“Maybe next time you see him but come on.” The smile that came more often when since Nico decided they would be friends reappeared on his face. “Felicia! This is the friend I was telling you about, Nico DiAngelo, meet Felicia Howard.”

 

Felicia is a pretty, dark-haired, somewhat short woman who seems very respectable. She turns around from stirring something in a pan to greet the demigod (not that they know that), “Well hello, Nico.” She holds out her hand, only to find it covered in food, “Uuhh, here.” Felicia holds out her elbow, which Nico bumps with his own with a chuckle. “Now, dinner is in five minutes so go wash up. You can play video games after.”

 

“Steven’s working tonight, right?”

 

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

 

“Okay, c’mon Nico.” Leo leads them both down a hall and through a door at the end. “I was thinking that after dinner we could play street fighter or mortal kombat.”

 

“I’m guessing those are fighting games.”

 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t have a TV. Yeah. Now let’s eat.”

  
The food was surprisingly good, at least compared to other ‘American Italian’ food, because Ragu and Prego don't compare to pasta from Italy. He finished eating in record time, it was even better than the food he got at camp, which would usually taste like his mother’s cooking. Then the rest of the day passed on what was probably considered fairly normal. Nico actually had someone he was looking forward to spending time with. Leo had accepted Nico for who he was and Nico did the same for Leo. Leo didn’t know about any Greek monsters being real, as far as Nico knew, and Nico made sure that Leo would call him with any problems through skype. Just in case.


	2. Friends & Bullies

[Leo’s POV]

 

Leo had been very suspicious when Nico first came to his table, he wouldn’t be the first who got recruited into his old friend group to find dirt on him or make them fall in love or something. But Leo could see right through people. He could always tell when they were lying, he knew every nervous habit in the book, and his ADHD made him a lot more observant if only to get his brain to focus on something. But… Nico seemed to know a thing or two. To have seen the world they live in with his own two eyes. Although the Italian would never believe him if he said he could summon fire, or that he sometimes saw monsters. That when Felicia took them to a coffee shop once, the guy looked like he had four hands. But Nico seemed trustable, like one of the people that you could only pry things out of by looking into their mind.

 

He had been lonely before. Before Nico decided that they would be friends. Before a new kid came to class that seemed to melt into the shadows like he was a part of them. Even when he had friends, he hid who he really was so much to the point that it wasn’t really him. But he could be himself in front of Nico, in front of someone who not only understood but helped him through his struggles. And he had his parents’ support too. Felicia and Steven were very accepting when he came home crying because he finally told the person he thought he could trust most, only to have Victor turn around and tell the whole school. His life was making a turn, cheesy as that sounds. In only a month one kid had changed his life so much.

 

He and Nico talked a lot on skype. If he was ever feeling like he couldn’t feel anymore Leo would call his best friend and be forcibly taught that he was normal-ish (because nobody’s normal and who would want to be?) and only human.

 

Then were the days that Nico showed up to school with a cut on his arm, leg, or hand, saying that he was roughhousing and got hurt or something similar. Those days were the days Leo kept close eyes on Nico so that he didn’t do anything to upset his injuries. Nico was also pretty antisocial, which in itself wasn’t weird, but people would ask what happened and he never answered. He only answered when Leo asked, presumably because Leo was his only friend, at least at school. Every night they would go to Leo’s house and hang until dinner, then they ate Felicia's awesome cooking, sometimes with Steven there too, and then Nico walked down with Felicia when she went to work the graveyard shift. It was all in all pretty good. Until Nico didn’t show up for a week. That was when he got cornered after school by none other than the three stooges (or what Nico and he took to calling the mechanic's bullies).

 

“Your little boy toy isn’t here now, is he Leo?” Victor, the most sinister of the three said.

 

“Yeah, he probably got tired of you. Like we did. Nobody ever wants to stay near you for long, I thought you would’ve learned that with your mother.” Andrew, the dumbest, most idiotic person in the school said. The one who thought he was all that because he talked back to teachers and got bad grades, just said the worst thing you could say to Leo Valdez. Luckily Nico popped up right in his face at the last second before his blood really did boil. Before he burst. Literally, into flames.

 

“Hey, Leo, calm down. Ignore everything they said, I’ve just been visiting my dad a little while. No big deal.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Nico’s POV]

 

Nico had business to attend to with his father. Hades wanted to spend some time with his son. Yeah, gods technically weren’t allowed to do that, but Nico was technically in his seventies. And nobody tried to tell the ruler of the underworld that anyway- Nico would be spending time down there at any rate, why not do the whole ‘How was your day at school’ act?

 

But Nico had been down there for a while, Leo was probably worried. So Nico said his farewells and returned to high school. Right in time too, it looked like Leo was about to either explode or kill anyone in the general vicinity, which would be none other than Leo’s tormentors. And Nico just knew that one of them said something bad, either about his family or sexuality or Nico.

 

“Hey, Leo, calm down. Ignore everything they said, I was just visiting my dad for a while. No big deal.”

 

Leo nodded hastily before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. When he opened them again, he was looking normal again.

 

Nico immediately turns on the bullies. “You, leave. We don’t want to get physical now do we?” He said over-sweetly. They ran, remembering the black eyes they each received the first time they approached Leo once Nico and he became friends. “Come on I’m walking you home.”

 

“Okay. Okay. But, why did you come halfway through the day? People normally will just wait for the day to be over then go to school the next week.”

 

“I was walking passed and saw you about to snap, so I ran here as fast as could.”

 

“Yeah, okay, I can trust you. I can always trust you, you’re Nico DiAngelo. You were just visiting family. And nothing that happened that night was my fault. The place caught fire, that happens all the time.”

 

“Leo! I don’t want you to have an anxiety attack. Come on I’ll walk you home.”

 

  
“Thanks, Nico.”

 

“No problem. You need a friend and I’m happy to provide. We should get going, though, I need to be home a bit early tonight, I promised my cousin I’d ‘hang out’ with him tonight, and knowing him, that will take hours.”

 

“Okay, Felicia is going night shift tonight but Steven will be there.”

 

“Alright. Why is it so cold out?”

 

“Is it? I don’t really feel anything. But it is Brooklyn.”

  
Nico raised an eyebrow in question, but shrugged it off and blamed him perpetual chill.


	3. Heartfelt Heartaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit sad, pretty much just Leo telling Nico about what happened with his mother. But way sadder than in the book. Just a warning.

[Nico’s POV]

 

They got back to Leo’s apartment in record time. After the drama just outside of the school, Leo was still looking a little worse for wear. Obviously, whatever had been said was very troubling, and Leo still hadn’t told him. Walking into the apartment, they walked right into Felicia, who was just leaving the house.

 

“Hey guys, I have to go. Nico doesn't ever worry us like that ever again. Either tell us or call us when you’re not going to be in school for a little bit. Steven should be getting home in about ten minutes, so I’m trusting you to not make a mess. Love you, Leo, great to see you again Nico.” With a quick kiss to Leo’s forehead, she was off.

 

“So, Leo. You still haven’t told me what got you in such a state. What did they say that hurt you so bad?” Nico was still pretty new to the whole ‘normal friend’ thing. But countless questions from Percy and to Jason got him figuring some things out.

 

Leo sat on the couch with his legs tucked in like he was about to live through something traumatic. “First you need to know how I got into foster care. Usually, it’s the first thing people ask when they find out, but you’ve been pretty cool about it. Anyway, my mom died in a fire. When I was like… I don’t know, seven or eight, my mom owned a shop. Just an average repair shop, that’s where I learned how to use tools and such. She used to call me her little repair boy.” A small watery chuckle had Nico wrap his arms around Leo like he had seen many friends do around camp, but he was still surprised when Leo leaned into it. “One night when she was closing up shop, she left her keys in there. Told me that she’d be right back. I was standing by the car for like, five minutes. Then it burst into flames. She never made it out.” Leo now had tears streaming down his face, Nico just hugged him closer. “Andrew, he- he said- implied - that she burned that place down. That she was sick of me and that she burned the place down to get away. I know she didn’t. That one of the machines got left on like it said in the newspaper. But it still hurts y’know? And it was all my fault. I’m the one that left that stupid thing on.”

 

“Come on Leo, you can’t know that you did it.”

 

“But I did. It was just her and me in the shop. Nobody else was there.”

 

“Well, you want to know something really fucked up?”

 

“What?”

 

“Back in Italy, my uncle; not the one I live with, my father’s brother, my uncle killed my mom because he couldn’t have kids. And don’t pull the face like ‘why am I complaining about my problems when this kid has so much more’ because you can’t compare pain. At least not emotional. We both lost our mothers, we both feel like we contributed to the fact, but we both have it bad. So let’s agree on one thing; no pity, no reminders, no sorrow. That way we can bring our own thing up if we need to, but don’t dare to bring up each others’.”

 

“Yeah,” Leo sniffed and got up off the couch. “I like that. ‘No pity, no reminders, no sorrow.’ Because I think we both know how bad pity is. Want something to drink?”

 

Nico was glad for the subject change, “Sure, mountain dew.”

 

“I swear, you are exactly like Steven.” And of course, Steven chose that exact moment to walk in.

 

“Hey, kiddo’s, what are you up to?” Luckily he didn’t question the obvious previous distress, presumably because Leo was now smiling.

 

“Nothing, just getting something to drink.”

 

“Good, and Nico, you can’t just leave like that. Not without letting us know. Just one call, or message if we don’t pick up. I swear after three days Leo wanted to call the police. Thankfully some kid named Percy answered, said he was your cousin I think?”

 

Nico blanched at the thought of Percy picking up his call. “Yeah. What did he say?”

 

“That you were visiting with your dad.”

 

“Yeah, my dad has a place in New Orleans I was visiting over the week.”

 

“Okay, just glad to see you here, kid. Now, I’m thinking pizza for dinner?”

 

“I’m up for that, Nico?”

 

“Sure, I’m excited to find out what other Italian food America got wrong.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Leo’s POV]

 

Leo didn’t know what it was about Nico. He had never told anyone so much about that night. People tended to know because their parents read the papers and watched the news, but nobody but him knew what had happened that night. Nobody would believe him if he told him that an evil lady appeared in front of him, right in front of the shop, told him some bullshit about his future, then he shot fire from his hands that ultimately burned the shop down that night.

 

But Nico didn’t need to know that. And he had gotten Nico to open up a bit. Open up about his fucked up family. So that was something else they had in common, dead moms and reasons to hate themselves without actually letting the other hate themselves. Wait did that make sense? Of course, it did. When is the project due in wood shop? Focus, brain!

 

They sat there eating pizza from a small mom and pop place down the street. Nico had a blast speaking Italian to the owners, who also just so happened to come from Italy. He thought it was surprisingly good and now had a new favorite restaurant; his favorites before being McDonald's then Casa De Leo, it was a pretty good choice.

  
The rest of the day had them hanging out like usual. Then Felicia came home early and they spent the rest of the day decorating desserts for her friends birthday. Nico went home late, yet still insisted on walking home, after finally accepting a couple of cupcakes that they had made. He was a weird kid, but maybe that was just what Leo needed. Someone weird and protective and a bit not in the times. He went to sleep with the comfortable thought of his life retaining a bit of normalcy.


	4. Combat, Injuries, and Explanations. Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all had a bit longer. I'm on a new schedule so things won't be coming out anytime before 4 p.m. American pacific time. As a little treat to compensate for the new found boundaries, this one is longer than usual. I love you all.

[Nico’s POV]

 

It had been a pretty nasty one. This one required a lot of ambrosia and nectar. Damn dracanae. All their scales and tentacles and gross. She was back in Tartarus now, but not before she did a number on Nico. As it was, he had shallow cuts all over his body, a concussion, and a giant gash on his back. Yet, as he was, sitting in the infirmary covered in bandages, all he could think about was how he was going to explain this to Leo. How was he going to just blow this off? This wasn’t just some sibling rivalry, this was from full-on combat. Combat that a tenth grader shouldn’t know.

 

He went to Percy with the problem. Asking how he would tell somebody that got cut open while not doing anything half-blood related.

 

“Uh, I don’t really know. Maybe you should say that you fell off a tree. Yeah, that you were climbing up a tree and there was a nasty branch or something. But only tell him if he asks, don’t bring it up.”

 

“Okay, thank you. You have had more experience dealing with humans than most of the camp. And you still do. I don’t know how you made it through to sixth grade without using your powers at all, even accidentally. Some kids I really just want to kill sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, everybody can get like that. Especially in high school.”

 

“There are kids that just talk through the whole class. If they don’t want to get an education then why not just drop out?”

 

“Because you can’t for another year. Look, just tell your little friend Leo that you got cut by a tree and all will be well.”

 

Nico groans, “He can see straight through people. And this is something h won’t let go.”

 

“Then don’t show up to school tomorrow, Chiron can call you in sick.”

 

“No, last time I did that he almost got beat up. I’m going to have to teach him how to fight.”

 

“No, not unless he’s a demigod. Can you tell if he is?”

 

“Well, he has the ADHD and dyslexia but he couldn’t care less about the gods. Granted not many of us do before we come here or get our own satyr but…. If, and I mean if, if he is then he would most likely be Hephaestus. He loves to build, the only thing is he stays away from fire at all costs.”

 

“Why?”

 

“That’s not my story to tell.”

 

“That’s the Nico I know. I thought you were somebody else with all the talking you’ve been doing lately.”

 

“Whatever, go swimming or whatever it is you do.”

 

“You know what? I will.”

 

And Percy left the infirmary, Nico was left alone with his thoughts.

 

______________________________

 

“So, Nico, how was your weekend? You didn’t come over.” Leo asked as they were walking to school together.

 

“Pretty boring. Went back over to my dad’s house. He has a bunch of trees there.”

 

“Cool.”

 

______________________________

 

Nothing happened until lunch. They were having a normal day, just going to classes and hanging out when it happened. Leo slapped Nico on the back. Granted, he was choking on his water after Leo said a joke, but it still was a slap on the back. It would’ve been okay, really, but it was like his entire back was on fire. The water retreated from his trachea, but he had already hissed violently and convulsed. And Leo had felt the bandages.

 

“Nico, what did you do to your back?”

 

“Leo it’s nothing-”

 

“No, Nico. You’re hurt. What happened?” He bit it out more like a demand than a question.

 

“My back got fucked up by the trees at my dad’s house.” He lied. Or tried to lie. But as he said before, Leo could see right through people.

 

“Wrong, now what happened?”

 

“Leo, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

 

“Told me what?” This was turning into a sort of argument now. At least that’s what it probably sounded like to other people.

 

Nico forced himself to calm down before he said anything else. “Look, I’ll tell you later. I’ll tell you while we’re walking back to your place from school. I will tell you.”

 

“Okay but I don’t understand why-” Leo froze, staring off at something behind Nico. Nico turned, the one creature he hadn’t seen since he got dragged into this was here; a manticore.

 

Leo looked like he was surprised, surprised that Nico didn’t turn around immediately or that Nico looked paler than him, he did not know. Nico dragged Leo into the boys, thankfully empty, bathroom and went to the faucet.

 

“Neeks, what are you doing? Did you see what I saw? A big thingy that looked like a cross between a lion, a cat, and a scorpion?”

 

Nico pauses for a second before resuming his backpack rummage. “Yeah, actually. And I’m going to need you to not freak out here, okay?”

 

“Sure, I can do that.”

 

Nico got started on making the rainbow, taking the glass prism out of his backpack and a drachma. When the rainbow had formed he raised the drachma above his head and chanted; “Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering.” And threw in the coin

 

“What the fuck-”

 

“Show me, Percy Jackson.” One moment later and a boy with black hair and sea green eyes appeared in the image.

 

“Nico? What's wrong bud?”

 

“Don't call me that. And there is a manticore right outside. I think it's the same one from when I was twelve. I don't know how to fight these things. And this almost killed Annabeth. How do I do this at a school?”

 

“Nico, slow down. try to cut it’s head and tail off, then just stab it. Is that Leo behind you?” Nico nods. “Leo, get the people out, you don't want to see combat. It should look like-”

 

“Yeah, yeah a big cat with a scorpion tail. What do I need to do?”

 

Percy’s eyes widened before responding, “Just get everyone out of there, pull the fire alarm, something. Nico, I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

 

“Okay.” Nico waves a hand through the image and it disappears. “Leo, you heard the man, boy, whatever. Now go.”

 

It’s never good when a monster that was killed because of you comes back within your lifetime. The whole reason this manticore was at the school was to get Nico and Bianca, and it came back for the prey it had left behind. But Nico was losing this fight. The injury one his back was becoming unbearable. He could barely move, failing to dodge most attacks and having to shadow travel to dodge the rest. He saw Blackjack in the corner of his eye when there was a familiar voice screaming. Thinking the worst, Nico stood to protect Leo from an oncoming attack, only to have the threat burst into flames and then golden dust. There Leo was, the tips of his sleeves smoldering, and looking frantically around for Nico.

 

When his eyes finally landed on the boy in question, he ran over. Sprinting and helping him onto the ground, the son of hades’ legs not being able to support his full weight anymore.

 

Another familiar voice joined the mix. “Nico!! Blackjack, please carry him, he needs medical attention.”

 

And Nico didn’t really pay attention after that.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Percy’s POV]

 

“Oh no! You are not just leaving with him. He’s my only friend. Will he be okay?”

 

“To be honest, most likely. But I’ve gotta leave now. And Blackjack here can only carry two people.”

 

“Boss, I can take all of you. It’s not very far.”

 

“No you can’t, I’m not risking his or your safety like that. Leo, I need you to meet me at Long Island Sound. Tell your parents too, they will freak, trust me. Once I get Nico the medical attention he needs I will answer all of your questions. Sorry but I have to go.”

\--

Percy was out of his mind with worry. No, this wasn’t the first time he almost lost or even lost a friend in combat. But Nico was like the little brother he always wanted growing up. He did have an older sibling, that Percy got killed, and now that they got past that he could finally be that big brother.

 

They made it into the infirmary just before Nico passed out, and that wasn’t good. After being pushed out of the Apollo cabin with the mutterings ‘twice in one week, really Nico?’ he decided to wait by the camp for Leo. He showed up only ten minutes after Percy got there, in a cab that was speeding like a driver's ed student. He watched as Leo threw some bills as the cab and telling him something before it sped away.

 

“Okay, want to explain to me what the fuck is going on here?”

 

“Yeah sure. You may want to sit down for this.”

 

“Just tell me why my friend is about to die, I’ll worry about me later.”

 

“Okay then. Well, usually this wouldn’t concern you but considering what you pulled back there it does. You know all those Greek and Roman gods you learned about in sixth grade?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“They’re all real. And so are the monsters. What you guys saw back there was a manticore. The same one that tried to attack Nico and his sister back when they were learning this stuff. I’m his cousin… kinda. There’s no technical blood relation but I treat him like a little brother. He just treats me like a friend who gives advice. Anyway, this, right here, these strawberry fields and lake and cabins? Camp half-blood. Full of demigods; people who are half god half mortal. And it seems that you’re one too.”

 

“Back up, way up. Nico has a sister? Why didn’t he tell me?”

 

Percy barely managed not to wince. “He’s still pretty sore about it. Sacrificed herself to save a quest. Don’t bring it up, though. Ever. He will bring it up if he wants to. It’s just better to stay away from the topic of family with him.”

 

“Yeah, I figured that out in the first week I knew him, right to when I asked him about what was happening at home.” Leo spat out like Percy was an idiot, even though it was clear that he just wanted to check on Nico.

 

“You’re not freaking out, why not. I freaked, Nico freaked. Pretty much everybody here freaked. Why not you?”

 

“Because I’m kinda worried about my friend here. That and I can tell you’re not lying. You aren’t showing any nervous habits. You learn a few things when you live my life. Anyway, who’s your parent?”

 

“Poseidon.”

 

“Okay, any idea who mine is? I never paid attention in those classes.”

 

“Most likely Hephaestus. Considering the fire and building.”

 

“Okay, now I’m going to calmly tell my parents what I just learned, then I’m going to freak out. Preferably alone.”

  
“Go ahead. Come back when you’re done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to say, questions, comments, responses, anything. Comment section is below and I'll respond.


	5. Pretty Much A Filler Chapter

[Nico’s POV]

 

He woke in pain. Not much (thank the gods), but it wasn’t completely dulled by the nectar and ambrosia. But he did wake with a familiar face off to the side, now pinched in concern. He tried to sit up after that, that face shouldn’t be here, that face was reserved for an hour and a half after Nico woke up. He’d _tried_ to sit up. A feat he couldn’t make because of two things; 1- the crippling pain shooting through his abdomen, and 2- Leo’s hand on his shoulder trying to keep him from hurting himself.

 

“Nico, you’re an idiot. Stop moving, I’ll raise the bed if you want to sit up, but don’t move on your own yet. It’s only been about 5 hours since you passed out.”

 

“You’ve been here for five hours?” Nico asked hoarsely, he couldn’t believe someone would wait that long. And why was Leo here anyway? “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t have been able to enter the camp.”

 

“Yeah, about that. I’m one of you, apparently. And no, I haven’t been here for five hours, but it took a little while to both stop freaking out, tell Falicia and Steven; in person because if I tried over the phone they would kick my ass, and get people to tell me where you were. I have a question of my own; why did you lie to me?”

 

Nico snorts before answering, “Yeah, telling a kid ‘Hey, I have weird powers and fight monsters at a camp run by a centaur and Zeus killed my mom, let's be friends’ wouldn’t get labeled as crazy.”

 

“Like you ever cared what you were labeled as.”

 

“Maybe not, but I cared about what _you_ thought of me. So instead of living in a camp with a centaur as authority, I lived in an apartment with my uncle. While the three stooges already think I'm crazy or stupid or whatever, how would you react if I said that I can essentially teleport and raise zombies?”

 

“Okay, I see your point. I would've said you were crazy. But, don't keep things like that from me anymore, okay?”

 

“Alright. But you need to learn a few things. Like how to fight and send iris messages- I'm surprised monsters didn't come after you sooner.”

 

“They most likely did. I told you that I moved from house to house a lot. I probably moved as soon as they caught a whiff of demigod blood.”

 

“Maybe, _possibly,_ but unlikely. Monsters can track you across the country and be ahead of you when stop.” Nico sat up a little more. “So how are you not freaked out by me? That I’m the son of Hades. I mean, my nickname is the ghost king. How does that not freak you out?”

 

“Because I met Nico di Angelo first. Because you’ve always been different. You walked up to the lonely boy sitting by himself and declared us friends. Maybe we,” Leo pointed between them. “Are just one in the same.”

 

Nico smiled. Nico had never smiled genuinely before Leo. Not since before Bianca died. He liked to smile, and Leo liked making Nico smile.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Leo’s POV]

 

Nico seemed to be doing better when Chiron pulled him away to get a tour of the camp. He had bargained to do it after Nico was awake and well, not being able to concentrate much while his friend was in stasis.

 

But alas, Leo was pulled through the camp, looking at the forest, the lake, fields, cabins; including pointing out which God was  to each. Passing through the forest, Leo noticed a shack deep within the woods, barely noticeable by the naked eye.

 

He decided to explore it later, when Nico was well and on his feet. It took an hour but Leo was finally dropped off back at the infirmary, finding his best friend asleep for what look like once in a week. The kids Nico told him work Apollo's children were bustling around the cabin, looking for medicine, bows and arrows, or other various weapons (not that there were many in this cabin).

 

Nico lay there on the bed, about to be woken up by one of the kids roaming around and holding what looked to be a lemon square. What it does could help, Leo did not know. But once awake, the child of Hades ate the square and instantly relaxed. It was as if the treat how a healing ability, and after finding out what he had today, Leo believed it could.

 

The Apollo kids started taking off heart monitors and other various hospital machines off Nico. He looked like he normally did, or at least how he looked around noon. But he seemed to only be fatigued. He’d have to ask him about that later. Now they were going to talk about everything and nothing. Just like they did before this whole revelation.

 

                **____________________________**

 

They were around the campfire when everybody looked at him (they looked at Nico when they first arrived, but after a vicious glare they stopped). Everybody was looking at him and…. Not Nico, they were looking either at Leo or _above_ Leo. He looked up himself, a symbol was there; a hammer and a pair of pliers behind an anvil- the Hephaestus symbol, not that he was surprised. A bunch of kids immediately looked excited, presumably to meet their new brother. But Leo just felt embarrassed, having only planned to stay the night then go back home, to Felicia and Steven and school and…. And Nico. Playing video games and having dinner and getting worried because he hasn't been seen for a while. _That’s_ what he wanted.

 

But, as it was, he was getting pushed and pulled to the Hephaestus cabin. What he assumes is the leader, one Jake Mason; who looks like his entire body is broken, instructs another kid lead him to a downstairs section of the cabin. Considering he had seen the interiors of all the cabins, this was the only one with it. Walking downstairs brought them to a more private bedroom. Last occupant: the late Charles Beckendorf, it did creep him out (a bit) to be sleeping in a place who someone dead lived in. But then everybody left and he really looked at the place. It was awesome, snacks and drinks and tools everywhere. He could live here.

 

“Charles was pretty cool, but we didn’t really hang out much. Even when I wasn’t here.” There was a small gasp for breath then, “Shit.”

 

Leo jumped at the new voice, having not heard him enter, and turned just in time to see Nico swaying and falling to his knees. Leo rushed over to put him on the bed. “Nico. What did you do? You look halfway to you dad’s kingdom by now.”

 

Nico was gasping for air, lungs don’t fail him now, and said, “Shadow travel…. Children of Hades… and hellhounds.”

 

“Okay, I’ll ask about that later. You need to rest up. Is this how you get to Brooklyn everyday?” Nico gives a small nod. “Tomorrow we are getting a taxi or something, or we’ll even take the day off, but you aren’t doing any of that anytime soon, doctor’s orders.”

 

That makes Nico smile. “You aren’t an Apollo kid, and you don’t have a degree.”

 

“Then I’ll get that kid; I think his name was Will Solace, to do it. He seemed to be a bit into you, why don’t you do anything?”

 

 “He’s the straightest person on campus and one of the only three; well now four, kids that I don’t freak out and will willingly talk to me. He’s not the guy I like  anyway.”

 

“Oh? Well does anybody here but me know that you even like guys?” He says that a little quieter, as not to alert the entire cabin to his friends.

 

“Just my kind-of cousin Jason. He's Roman, son of Jupiter. Sky god, Roman form of Zeus. It got forced out of me by cupid while on a quest. By the way,” Nico looks at Leo seriously, “Cupid’s a dick.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, who do you like?”

  
Nico just smirks. “Something you need to know about here, people don't ask me things like that, because I don't answer. And I guess that will have to remain a mystery to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where it says "Will's the straightest person on campus..." I did not mean for it to be like that and I hope I fixed it '~'


	6. I Really Need To Write Titles Ahead Of Time

[Nico’s POV]

 

The pain was dulled as soon as he ate the ambrosia. Leo had been pulled away to get the mandatory tour of the camp, something Nico had escaped, but only because he hid in the underworld for weeks after his sister died and Chiron was too busy with the quest and things to realize before he was with his father (not dead, just getting to know, because nobody tells Hades what to do with his children). He had eventually fallen asleep, the drugs given through the IV when ambrosia and nectar weren’t safe knocked him out. He woke up again when he felt someone shaking him, they started by giving him ambrosia, the removing all the wires and tubes monitoring his heart rate and stuff. He saw Leo waiting for him while they were changing the gauze on his… a bit everywhere. The manticore had done a number on him.

 

He wasn’t surprised when he was asked about lying, but said the truth and Leo understood, like he did everything. They walked around the camp, eventually stopping at cabin 13, the Hades cabin.

 

“So, this is where _you_ live huh? When you’re not at my house?”

 

Nico blushed a little, his pale complexion making it obvious. “Yeah, pretty much. And I usually don’t go to the campfire at the end, but we’re going. You need to get claimed, and it always happens then. You need to live through the embarrassment that we all did.”

 

Leo groans, “Why do you hate me. You know I can’t talk around people.”

 

“You talk with and around me.”

 

Leo re-adopts his (fairly) usual mischievous smirk. “But you see here, Neeks, you are not ‘people’. You are the… umm… Ghost King. You’re the ghost king. Not the person you meet everyday, unless that person is Leo Valdez.” Leo added a wink to his speech before they erupted into laughter.

 

**__________________________**

 

They made it to dinner without any more events, just bantering as usual and Nico worrying about homework. When Percy poked his head in to announce the time, he looked at Leo like he wanted to talk to him before Nico sent him a glare. He left with his arms in surrender after that.

 

“Why’d you send him away? He looked nice.”

 

“Because I’m about to talk to him, I just don’t need to be late to dinner too.” Nico said grumpily before leading Leo to the dining hall.

 

They sat down at the Hades table, Nico because he was the god’s son and Leo because he didn’t really know where to sit. Soon though, an overly energetic Percy and Jason were sitting there too.

 

“Okay, what do you guys want?” Nico spat out with the venom just above a degree he used for the three stooges at school. Leo seemed a bit surprised, but the others were unfazed.

 

Jason was the first to speak up. “You have a friend.”

 

“I am aware.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, “No, you’re being sociable. This hasn’t happened since, what,” He looks to Percy for some help. “1946?”

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

Leo takes the chance to cut in. “Whoa, what? How old are you?”

 

“Technically, 79. But I was trapped in this casino that slows down time for 66 years. That is how many years I’ve lived, but I physically am about 14.”

 

Percy’s jaw dropped at that. “Dude, you haven’t said that much about yourself ever! At least not in one sentence. I learned about the time-difference thing from-” Percy cuts himself off at the same time Nico shoots him a glare.

 

“Don’t say it. If you say one more word in that sentence I will _personally_ send you to my father’s kingdom. Do you understand?”

 

Percy just nodded, going back to his original task, stuffing food into his face.

 

“Actually, I’m quite full, if you’ll excuse me.” He was about to leave when he turned around. “Leo, you know where to find me, and don’t tell anyone.” And he walked straight into a shadow.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Leo’s POV]

 

Leo was mad. No, he was fuming. These were supposed to be friends, family! These people knew what would happen and they did it anyway. The only thing that made them better than Victor, Andrew, and Benjamin was the fact that Percy looked like he just ran over his own cat and Jason looked like he was trying to decide between shocked at the child of Poseidon and upset with him. Leo spoke up before he could decide, looking the offending demigod right in the eye.

 

Leo said in a low, angry voice, “You knew that would upset him, yet you did it anyway. You won’t see me here for little while, and probably not him either. I don’t care who you are, you have no right. Now, even if you won’t excuse me, I’m leaving.”

 

Leo just started walking to where he knew Nico would be. It wasn’t anywhere obvious, but not somewhere a demigod couldn’t get to. It was just in that cabin that Leo had partially seen. Nobody would disturb people who dared to go in there, probably because there was a fire breathing dragon roaming around the woods. Leo had been immune to fire his entire life though, part of the reason he avoided it was he _was_ the one to burn down his mom’s shop But Nico needed comforting now, and Leo was going to provide. People usually didn’t pick on Nico, his intimidating exterior being too much for some. But these people had time to get used to his personality, and they had no right to exploit it.

 

He found Nico where he thought he would, curled up in the shadow under one of the desk. He was shaking, though he seemed to not be crying. “Is anyone with you?” He asked shakily.

 

“No, I come alone and in peace.” Nico snorted at that and scooted over for Leo to sit. He opened his mouth to speak before Leo cut him off.

 

“You don’t have to tell me. I don’t need to know who or what he was talking about back then. But I’ll tell you this; only because you were so excited for it, I’ll go to the campfire and we’ll smile and sing and pretend our lives aren’t so fucked up. But, tomorrow morning, you and I are going back to my house and staying there for at least two days. Felicia and Steven have been worried sick about us, especially you, and tomorrow you are relaxing. It will put less stress on your injuries and give you a happier mood. No arguing.”

  
Nico nodded, resting his head on Leo’s shoulder (which was blazing hot against his death-cold skin). This kids was totally Hephaestus, later that day he was proved right.


	7. Nico? Nico!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storyline gets really confusing this chapter. So, let’s say that it’s kinda in the beginning of the third HOO book. But no possession and the quest is not the main plot. Nico is a bit oblivious to the giant quest going down because he’s rarely at camp. This is pretty much in between the second and third books but Nico is a main character and the Greek and Roman camps have merged already. Just to clear up some confusion, please leave any and all questions in the comments and I will answer them.

[Nico’s POV]

 

“Oh my goodness!” Is all Nico hears before being enveloped in an (almost) bone crushing hug as soon as they walk through the door. “What were you thinking? You had me worried sick. Leo didn't give me many details. Just that you were hurt and that the Greek gods are real and-” Felicia holds Nico at arm level. “Never worry me like that again. I don’t care if you’re a demigod, or if you’re used to it, I wouldn’t care if you were a fricken mermaid. Don’t do that, don’t get hurt. Please be safe.” Felicia still looked like she didn’t want to let go of him, but eventually did and moves on to hug Leo. “And you. You should’ve called as soon as Nico was up. I didn’t know what was going on. Neither of you get to do that.”

 

“Okay Felicia. We get it, we’re sorry, but I don’t think we can promise to never get hurt again.” Leo says monotonously.

 

“And we couldn’t really call you.” Nico cuts in. “Monsters can smell demigod blood, that’s how they find us and know that we’re one. When we use things like cell phones and wifi, the…. signal gets boosted, if you will. The only reason that I have a skype is the camp has an emergency wifi that I got the password to. It helps to be able to get into places undetected.”

 

“Okay, okay. But still. Don’t worry me. You’re my boys, I can’t lose either of you. And Nico, since you don’t have people to ground you, you’re grounded. No TV until Friday.”

 

“What? But I love ‘I love Lucy’!”

 

“No buts, young man. And I didn’t know you liked that show, that was before my time.” Felicia said at the same time Leo said ‘Why do you like black and white shows?’

 

“It was always on the American channel we got in Italy when I was growing up.”

 

“When were you growing up?” Felicia asked, Leo went rigid beside her.

 

Nico shrugged, “1940’s. I’m never going to Las Vegas ever again. Slowed down time, almost killed a few of my friends, and I’ve never been one for drinking.”

 

“Okay then. I’m going to take some time to process. You two have to go to school tomorrow. I don’t care what your little camp counselor says. You seem to not be in much pain right now and unless that changes overnight, you’re going.”

 

“Hey, Nico can stay here tonight right?”

 

“Of course. I was going to demand it, but it seems you guys are willing enough.”

 

That’s how their day went after that. Constant check-ups from Felicia, Steven getting home at dinner time and them going out to that pizza place Nico love

 

___________________________________________

 

The next month passes by similarly, with the exception of going to camp every once in awhile if only to train Leo to protect himself. Percy and Jason didn’t question his as much on Leo now that they had met the guy. That and he could do the lava wall without much trouble. Unfortunately, that also got him doing the dishes on the days he was there.

 

Chiron wasn’t as harsh about rules on Leo as he had been on Percy. He had asked him to stay until the next school year, but Leo had refused. Saying that it wasn’t home and he liked school. He only really let him go for the same reason he let Nico; there was nothing he could do to keep him there and if he told him to, nobody would listen. Instead they made the deal that Leo would come at least once a week (unless given prior notice) to train. Every demigod needed more skills than just instinct, so he agreed to spar with Nico (given he didn’t use his soul-stealing sword) for at least one hour each time he was there.

 

It worked out pretty well and they had it going that way until the end of the school year, also spent with Leo pestering Nico about his crush. The two demigods were excited to be able to spend the entire day together without classes. But that was when Nico left to the underworld to talk to Hades about the doors of death, because the dead had been starting to lose that key quality they all had; not being alive.

 

Planning to be gone for two weeks and returning with or without information, Nico packed a small bag of emergency gear and set out.

 

He didn’t return two weeks later.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Leo’s POV]

 

Leo was worried. Everybody at camp said that he probably just got hung up or had some trouble getting back from the depths of the underworld. But Leo’s demigod dreams said otherwise.

 

His dreams told of falling. Of running from monsters he’d never seen before. Of being captured. Leo rarely left his room, and when he did, it was only to try and enchant something to find Nico.

 

He had become the main builder people went to for big projects after he captured festus. Percy and Jason approached him for a ship. A giant ship for a quest. He built the _ArgoⅡ_ in two weeks.

 

“What the hell do you mean I can’t go on the quest? This might be my only chance to save Nico. Plus you have to take me, I’m the only one that knows how to operate the ship and can understand festus without crashing four times.” Leo asked Percy the day before they were supposed to leave.

 

“Leo, the quest is meant for six, three Romans and three Greeks. It’s the rule of three.”

 

“Listen here Seaboy. I’m going on this quest. I don’t care if I stay in the fucking engine room the entire time. I’m going to get to the place their keeping Nico. It’s been a month, I’m going to be scouring the earth for him and this is the easiest way. I know he’s been captured by some giant assholes, and apparently I’m the only one with intel on his location. That, and I’ll make it so you guys get stuck in the middle of the ocean.” Leo is furious. His hands start to spark and if this doesn’t end soon, there will be another mechanically inclined being running around the woods starting fires.

 

Percy seems to be weighing the pros and cons. He finally sighs and says; “Fine. I won’t object to it, but ask, or at least tell, Chiron. He needs to know where the campers are.”

 

“Fine. I’m sleeping on the boat tonight so y’all don’t even try to leave without me.”


	8. Trapped

[Nico’s POV]

 

He had thought he was undetectable. He only brought one pomegranate with him. It was only supposed to be a couple of days and he had regular food in his backpack. This was just for emergencies. He had six slices of bread and a four teaspoon bag of peanut butter. He was, after all, only supposed to be gone for three more days.  _ It’s more than enough food. _ He remembers thinking.

 

The two giants who, up to this point, have been nothing more than a rumor he was sent to verify, were Ephialtes and Otis. He knew he couldn’t fight them. Hades, the gods couldn’t fight them alone. In his hasty retreat, he suddenly noticed they had stopped talking. He looked back, only once, and that was enough. They had grabbed him and knocked him over the head.

 

The world went black.

 

**____________________________**

 

He came to in an unfamiliar place. There were the two giants in front of him, who were dragging him through the underworld to a place he had always stayed far away from; Tartarus. He was being dragged off the cliff before he was falling. Miraculously, he survived. He didn’t know how.

 

He finally heard them talking through the parts his hearing was cut off by pain or just being dragged across the rough terrain. 

 

“Three days-. Doors of death-. Little demigod gonna be stew-.”

 

“No, bait-. More little demigods-. Three elementals-. Fire, water and air-.”

 

Fire? No, no, no, no. Not Leo. Nico knew that getting his best friend involved in this world would only spell trouble. He had never wanted to, but was a bit forced. He finally found the hilt of his sword in his bag. The son of Hades cut through the rope and ran, ran as fast and far as he could until he lost the giants. Or thought he had. It was only after seeing what horrors await a demigod in Tartarus that they caught up to him. It could be compared to being a mosquito in a swamp; being a virtually defenseless prey in the middle of what houses your hunters.

 

He did try to shadow traveling, but it only succeeds in getting him to the Mansion of Night. The horrors behind those doors were worse than any movie, book, campfire ghost story, war and horrific news story combined. Behind the walls of Nyx’s domain, the most indescribably terrifying scenes unfold. 

 

It’s a wonder how Nico doesn’t break right then and there, but, as all of these scenes were unfolding before his eyes, he had only one thought;  _ Leo’s still stuck up there. He’s going to look for you, keep going. Don’t let him succumb to your fate.  _

 

Nico closed his eyes and ran out. He was once again captured by the two giants, but didn’t have the energy to fight at all and was promptly knocked out again.

 

**______________________**

 

Nico was running out of food. He was out of both bread and peanut butter and the pomegranate was half gone. He had been here for a month, about. To survive he had to submit his consciousness into his innermost being. He couldn't afford to waste energy with anything other than essentials; breathing, beating heart, digestion. He could only eat one seed per day, after all.  Through it all, though, the only thing Nico could hope and pray for was for Leo not to follow him. For nobody to look for him. He didn't want his friend and family to succumb to this torturous fate. He hoped Leo was with Steven and Felicia, going to that pizza parlor where Mary and Frank would speak Italian to Nico. He prayed to his father, but not for himself. No, he prayed for the health and safety of Leo and his family, the family that had become Nico’s own. For Percy, Jason, and Chiron to not die for him, or his death will be in vain. He loved them, of course he did, they were his family. The little crush on Percy was long forgotten and the only thing he held against the ocean boy was the fact he kept bringing up Bianca. Be it directly or indirectly. 

 

Even though he wished to be out of this secluded jar. Bronze so he couldn’t escape the seal. The air was poison. At least to him it was, the giants seemed to think the air was fine, completely normal and natural. It wasn’t a poison that would kill him, just make him tired and weak enough to be compliant.

 

He still prayed to prayed to all the gods for them not to be coming. For them to not be coming. For them all to be safe and healthy and alive. Nico had already lived past his due date, but these people had lived not even two decades. They deserved a happy life, and Nico was willing to give his life to let that happen. 

 

**________________**

 

He never liked quests. Unlike Percy and Jason, he was celebrated for about a week then forgotten like your shadow during the day. That was why he wanted to go to school, other than getting a modern education. Then school turned out to be better than expected when a lonely boy named Leo was better at being alone than him. Leo, who got relentlessly picked on for something he had in common with Nico. Was he supposed to just let that go? Let Leo keep getting best up and called things like ‘fag’ because he's gay? No, he wasn't and no, he didn't. Nico sat down with the Latino boy and declared them friends. Everything after that Nico wouldn't change for anything. Leo was the child of Hephaestus, so Nico didn't have to lie about anything anymore. Leo knew almost everything about him- and wasn't that a scary thought. But, the thing was, Nico wasn't worried. He might be about anybody else, but not Leo, never Leo.

 

Nico’s mind finally came to terms with something, something he had only just realized was there. Nico was in love with Leo.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Leo’s POV]

 

BAM! CRASH! The dam... mountain gods, whatever they're called, were attacking the ship. This was delaying them. They were on their way to Rome to look for some statue of Athena.

 

“The Athena Parthenos!” He was reminded every time he got it wrong.

 

It was something that Annabeth had to look for, apparently alone. Leo had only come to look for Nico, they knew that. Unlike someone discovering powers for the first time, he wasn't eager to use his. Killing your mother kind of does that. But he was plagued with nightmares every passing night and ended up sleeping outside in the chilling night air, be it freezing or raining. If only because it reminded him of Nico di Angelo. It reminded him of being pressed up against him in the halls at school, or how the air in around him seemed to lower a few degrees, a relief to Leo's burning skin (Nico’s fevered skin was about 80°F, while Leo's was about 116°F). Leo had brought Nico’s clothes with him, because he would find the Ghost King, alive and on his way back to New York. When building the ship, he built six standard cabins, then one specially designed to Nico’s likes, and one designed to Leo’s (Hedge slept in the stables anyway).

 

Leo needed Nico more than he was willing to admit. But he didn't know about Nico. The other demigod had things hidden so deep down that even Leo couldn't find them. He couldn't very well bring them up, that would lure out his own confession. 

 

Did Leo love Nico? Was this just worrying over a close friend or was he really in love with the missing demigod?

 

Yes. Yes, yes, yes, he was in love with this child of Hades. He had to see Nico again and tell him that. Now though, he was wrapped in blankets on the deck, falling asleep.

  
He dreamt of Nico, of how he was and where he was being held. Leo woke with a start, they were already on their way.


	9. Lavaboy To The Rescue

[Percy’s POV]

 

Percy  _ was _ worried about his cousin, don’t let Leo fool you. He just wasn’t spending every minute of everyday worrying about him. He wanted to help, definitely, he just felt that after the war was over, the monsters holding Nico would be dead. He was focussed on the world, and as much as it would hurt more than anything, he was looking out for the bigger numbers. For Percy, it was majority wins. He had to look at it as objectively as possible. He couldn’t let the world die to save one person, because if the world died, the person would die anyway.

 

He was happy for Nico to have a friend that cared so much about him, that built a flying boat just to save him. Because everybody knew he didn’t give a shit about the quest. 

 

Maybe that was just how he was raised; to hold onto everything good tightly and use it to the fullest extent because it could be taken away at any moment. If that was the rule Leo lived by, it had just been proven right. He hung out with Nico everyday, as long as he could. And yet, he had still been taken away from the fire wielders grasp. 

 

He shook his head from his thoughts and continued his morning routine.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Leo’s POV]

 

They arrived in Rome (finally) after about two months on the ship. Leo, by then, knew exactly where he needed to go. His dreams had been focused on Nico, and he knew that he was only eating a pomegranate seed per day, which was worrying- he always cleaned his plate at Leo’s house or on pizza night. Leo knew that there would be giants there, so he’d need backup. He didn’t know who to convince to go with him; he was usually locked up in the engine room or sleeping on the lookout tower, Festus would wake him if there was any trouble.

 

Point being, there wasn’t a giant friendship going around for him. He didn’t care, it was like it was at school. All he needed was Nico, then he was happy. Maybe Hazel and Frank. Hazel was technically Nico’s sister, and Frank was her boyfriend. They had to help! He was elated when they agreed without hesitation, as long as they weren’t being attacked right then and there. 

 

Now it was time to go, so they were packing for a battle. They couldn’t kill the giants without a god's help, so they were really praying on some luck.

 

**________________________**

 

When they arrived, they were ready for a fight. Miraculously, the giants were nowhere to be seen. Leo immediately ran over to the bolted down jar in the center of the room.

 

“Nico, you in there?”

 

“What?” Nico’s voice was rough from lack of using it. “You can’t be here. Go away, they’ll kill you!”

 

“They’re not here, make sure your skin isn’t touching the jar. I’m going to melt the lid.”

 

“You’re good.” 

 

Leo summoned a white-hot flame into his hand, then proceeded to melt the edge of the lid until he could pull it off. He pulled Nico out and hugged him to his chest, and just held him.

 

“We need to talk, and you haven’t stood for months, so I’m carrying you. You’re light enough anyway. And I don’t care what you say, we are talking to Felicia and Steven. They have been worried out of their mind, they call me at least once every two days.”

 

Nico just curled up in Leo’s arms, glaring at Hazel and Frank’s shocked faces. He trusted Leo. Leo could see through his masks, he didn’t need to hide anything. It took them just as long to get back as it took to get there, about ten minutes. Halfway through Leo set Nico down, holding onto his shoulder as he got used to using his legs again.

 

As soon as they got to the boat, Leo lead Nico to his room and made him sit there while he fetched him some water and easy-stomachable chicken broth. He rushed back into Nico’s room, the Ghost King downed half the water before coughing. He then (slowly) drank the broth. Then he was full, only eating one pomegranate seed will do that to you. Leo demanded he take a shower and change clothes, wanting Nico to feel as comfortable as possible and as able to leave this experience behind as quick as possible.

 

Two minutes later there was a yelp from inside the bathroom. Leo only heard it because he was pretty much standing guard and listening for any signs of distress. When the yelp sounded, Leo was in there in half a second. Nico was crumpled on the floor, water still running, and looked desperate to stand back up. 

 

“My- my legs gave out. I haven’t left that jar in a while. How long has it been since I left?”

 

“About three and a half months. And stop trying to stand, it’s not working. And I’ve already seen you change in the locker room, that’s no biggie. Just- let me help you. Please. I’ve been a wreck for a while.” Leo begged.

 

“Okay. Sure. Just make sure nobody sees anything.”

 

“No problem, everything’s fine.”

 

They got back to Nico’s room without an event. Then started the arguing.

 

“Why did you come for me?”

 

“Nico. Of course I would come. You’re my best friend, my only friend, I would go to Mars to save you.”

 

“Why? Why would you risk your life for me? I didn’t want to be rescued! You should be healthy and alive and safe. But no, you had to go risk you dying to save me. If I would’ve died and you be safe, then I’d die happy. But if you’d died on the way over here or on the way back then I would’ve died in vain. The whole lot of you are  _ idiots _ . Coming to Rome to save someone as little as me? No. You shouldn’t have. I want to know  _ why _ you did. Why you you risk your life because of  _ me _ . For a child of Hades. I smell like death, I’m always cold, and I’m over 70 years old. I’m a freak, I don’t even know why you hang out with me. I’m a… I’m a freak.” Nico’s voice cracked at the last omission.

 

“Nico di Angelo. You know what? You’re right. You aren’t normal. And neither am I, neither is anyone else on this boat. You aren’t a freak, you can’t decide your parent and I don’t care that yours just happens to be the god of the underworld. You’re always cold, I’m always hot. You’re 70 but if you were any younger then I wouldn’t know you. You saved me, I was without a friend for so long. I made a choice to come here, and I’m glad I did. I don’t ever want to hear you say anything like that again.”

 

“Leo?”

 

“Yeah?”

  
“Thanks.”


	10. Chapter 10

[Nico’s POV] 

 

1 Month Before Rescue

 

There was nothing for a while. He kept trying to shadow travel out, to try and leave, but he would always be brought back. He stopped after a while to try and regain energy, but the poison air made that impossible. Nico had just under one and a half bottles of water left. It was barely enough to keep him from dying, but he took what he had. He still hoped for his friends to be alive, and the uncertainty of it was driving him mad. He realized that he would never see Leo again, his ghost in the underworld won’t know his own backstory, nevermind Nico. Sacrifices must be made in a war, this was one.

 

28 Days Before Rescue

 

Nico was left alone most of the time. Otis and Ephialtes rarely came back. The bronze jar he was in was welded shut so it wasn’t like Nico could get out. There was just silence, he still was hoping for no rescue, but was doing his best to stay in line in case there was. He ended up using his dagger to scratch ‘I love you Leo’ into the side of the jar. He could barely breath the air in anymore.

 

14 Days Before Rescue

 

Nico was hungry, but he didn’t dare eat more than one seed per day. The trances he put himself into were bliss. Visions of Leo and him being together, happily dating in the New York areas and in Italy. Nico wished he could go back to his mother’s grave, like he had done so many times already. He never raised her soul, that would be too much, just talked to her. She would be happy to hear about him getting a boyfriend- she was a really big supporter of equality in all its respects. Nico could remember, she would sneak people into the attic and hide them from the police. At the time, Nico thought they were just criminals, and that his mother was doing something bad. But he later discovered that they were jews in the time of the holocaust. His mother was such a person to house people that would get her sentenced to death, but she did it anyway. 

 

_ Io sono solo una donna. Se muoio per salvare migliaia, la mia morte sarà valsa la pena. _

 

I am just one woman. If i die to save thousands, my death will be worth it.

 

She said when Bianca questioned her. She made sure Nico and Bianca knew that she would accept anything their life turned out to be. “As long as in work you try, and in relationships you are happy.” She would say.

 

For the first time in a while Nico cried, but these were happy tears at remembering his mother and sister. That their deaths destroyed their body but not her memory.

 

7 Days Before Rescue

 

Nico was really missing Leo. He didn’t ever want to see him again at the same time, because Leo coming here meant Leo being in Rome. Meant Leo being on a quest (to some degree), meant Leo being in danger, meant Leo possibly being killed. Nico never wanted to see him again in his living life and at the same time wanted to wrap up in his overheated body to never let go and never see an end. They made the air a perfect temperature. Cold and hot mixing together to form a middle, somewhere between chill and sweat. Like soft spring breeze in the middle of the day. Nico ached for Leo, but wanted nothing to do with him too. He was almost out of food, and almost at the end, but he would hold on as long as he could. If only for the chance to see the fire wielder again.

 

Day of Rescue

 

There were loud noises that hurt his ears. Then one familiar voice filtering through the barrel and warming his heart and giving him hope. Leo was there.  He was mad and happy at the same time. He said not to touch the sides, so Nico curled into a ball as much as possible. Heat. Heat that cleansed the air and gave him a bit of energy back. Heat that was familiar. Leo’s heat, his fire. Nico’s fuel. 

 

The lid lifted and Leo carried him out. Nico glared at Hazel and Frank and dared them to say anything as he held on tightly. Halfway through he was put down, partly at least, because there was a ladder and he needed to be able to use his legs to get up it. Nico was just happy to see Leo there, but had to question why. Why was he such an idiot? Why would he risk his existence to save someone who’s been so close to death since they were born? 

 

He waited until he was alone with Leo to ask. Getting warm food was a god-send. Nico slipped in the shower and came to the conclusion that he should wait to walk and things, and that he could just take a bath the next day.

 

Nico asked his best friend why he was saved. Why he did anything. You might call it an argument, but for Nico it was just relief. Reassurance that Leo still wanted to be friends (at the very least) and was willing to help him through this. After their little…. Discussion, they called Felicia and Steven at their house.

 

“Leo? Don’t you know that it’s like 5 am over here?” Steven answered.

 

“Sorry, but turn on your light and look here.”

 

“Okay.” He turned to wake Felicia then turned on the light.

 

“What did you want to- Oh gods.” Felicia said. “Nico, we were so worried about you. I want you to rest up, you look half dead to the world, no offense. And Leo make sure he’s doing well. Are you okay? You look good. I’m so happy to see you again. And don’t get yourself killed on the way back over, if you do then I’ll cry. And you don’t want to see me cry.”

 

“Okay, and yes by the way, I’m fine. Just tired and fatigued. And you didn’t offend me, that was actually a compliment compared to the jokes people crack at camp.” Nico offered a small smile, but was quickly losing the battle of consciousness. The world soon went black.

 

**_______________________**

 

Nico had the intruder pinned to the ground before his brain was fully online again. He could remember his nightmare still, being chased and attacked and poison and no food and no Leo and the things you are told are  _ not real _ that he saw in the Mansion of Nyx. He registered that his foe had unnaturally skin and when his pupils dilated to accommodate the light in the room warm, familiar eyes looked up at him. It was then he realized his mistake.

 

Whole body shaking and trembling, he scrambled off Leo and hid in the corner. He was used to flashbacks of his time in the greek hell. In tartarus. They were never pleasant or preferable or even anything less than traumatizing, but he  _ never  _ attacked Leo. Never, in his coming up on six months friendship, had he done anything more than a playful hit or a spar in training. He was horrified with himself, he couldn’t be Leo’s friend. He made his best friend put himself in the middle of a war. He was never meant for this, he was such a failure, how did Leo stand him? He was-

 

“Hey, Nico?” Nico’s head snapped up, eyes wide. Did he say that aloud? “Nico, I’m still your friend. Somebody asked you to do something, in doing that you got yourself in a pickle and I got you out. No biggie. Let’s just get you into bed, then we can talk about what that nightmare was in the morning.”

 

Leo helped him to bed and under the covers, he was just about to leave when-

 

“Leo?” He turned with an eyebrow raised. “Stay, please.”

 

The younger demigod smiled warmly, then made his way over to Nico and slid under the covers. Their temperatures mixed to create the perfect atmosphere and Nico held onto Leo for dear life. This felt much like the scene he had heard about with a girl telling a guy to ‘Never let go, Jack’ on some boat. Only they were both guys and not outside.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Leo’s POV]

 

Leo woke up to screaming. It was coming from the cabin right next to his, Nico was in there. The demigod shot to his feet and ran into his best friend’s room to shake him awake. That was proven the wrong method when he was suddenly pinned to the floor by an only half-awake Nico. He watched as Nico’s eyes opened and became clear as he saw what he’d done, then promptly scrambled off Leo to hide in a corner.

 

He was shaking minutely, barely visible. By the way he was acting, Leo guessed the other boy was blaming himself for something, as he often did when this stressed. This was only confirmed when mumbling about them not being friends started, Leo rushed to reassure his friend.

 

“Hey, Nico? Nico, I’m still your friend. Somebody asked you to do something, in doing that you got yourself in a pickle and I got you out. No biggie. Let’s just get you into bed, then we can talk about what that nightmare was in the morning.”

 

He helped Nico back into his bed and turned to leave when a voice, barely above a whisper, said, “Leo? Stay, please.”

 

Nico hardly ever said please unless sending an Iris message or if he was really desperate. Leo decided not to comment, just nodded and crept in the covers. The perfect temperature settled over them, and Leo was silently jumping with joy at feeling the warm…. cold body next to him. Heart beating, deep breathing, Leo held him as much as possible without hurting Nico. He hoped he didn’t imagine the relieved sigh that passed the other boys lips.

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Alternating/Third Person POV]

 

They woke at almost the same time, much needed sleep catching up with the help of the body next to the other. Leo looked at Nico while Nico stared up at Leo. The latter, in one swift, bold move, leaned down to softly press his lips to the colder boy’s. Nico’s body tensed for a moment before melting into it.

 

“I thought I would never get to do that.” Leo says once they both need air.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t want to.” Nico says sheepishly, holding onto Leo more fiercely, like he would leave at any second.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t want me to. But now that I have, I’d never take it back. Now come on, let’s get breakfast. You barely ate anything in your time away. My job for the next however long is going to be to fatten you up.” Leo replied with a smile, tugging on Nico to get out of bed and dressed in day clothes.

 

“Wait,” The older demigod said as they were about to walk out. “I come from a time where people got kidnapped and died if they were gay. I come from the time of Hitler’s rain. Homosexuals were sent to concentration camps. I… This is what I was raised around, at least for the first twelve years of my life. I’m…. I’m scared. I know that all that shit’s illegal now and gay marriage is legal, but it still scares me. Like you are scared of your fire, even if it’s just a little, this is my thing. I want you to know that. I can’t really do PDA, not much anyway, not yet. If you don’t want to be with me now I understand, but I’d be glad to be your…. Partner.” Nico says, looking at his clothed feet instead of Leo’s face, at least before he is pulled up by the chin and kissed by the boy.

 

Leo listened as Nico spoke of his fears, realizing how many walls he took down in the former’s presence. As soon as they walk out the door, those walls would go up again. He listens to Nico talk about homophobia (to which he had fallen victim to already, but not to that scale. Damn), and having fears (he brings up the fire thing, Leo doesn’t blame him at all), and going to far as to allure to Leo not wanting to be his boyfriend because he can’t do PDA, which is totally false. He waits until the older boy has everything off his chest before gently kissing him. 

 

“Nico, nothing can scare me off. Not even you scare me, and I think you pride yourself on being able to scare people,” Nico shrugs and Leo huffs out a laugh. “But, I’ve been thinking about this for two months. I begged and threatened my way onto this boat. It was either take me and let me look or don’t go anywhere. And don’t get me wrong, the people on this boat love you, especially Percy and Jason. They just said, and I quote, ‘We can’t focus on Nico right now, as much as we want to. We just have to look at the bigger picture. Nico is, technically, one life and we’re trying to save seven billion. Please, look for him, don’t give up, but we have to focus right now.’ I bet their eating breakfast right now, itching to check on you. You wanna go now?” Nico’s stomach answered for him.

 

**_______________________**

 

They made it through breakfast without much incident. Just the occasional look from Piper or smile from Jason and Percy. Things went pretty smoothly. And that night they tell Felicia and Steven they’re together, they say they are cool with it as long as nothing too personal can be walked in on.

 

**_______________________**

 

Nico came out to his friends as Leo boyfriend (and gay) about two weeks in. They were all supportive and Leo could practically see the glare lined up if any of them disagreed with their choices (whether to date one another or to ‘choose’ to be gay, not that it’s really a choice). But they all said congrats and gave them both threats on what would happen if one hurt the other.

 

**_______________________**

 

Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, much to Nico’s dismay. He at least tells them of the doors and how to close them before they leave. He’s in their (previously Nico’s) room, crying into Leo should while his boyfriend comforts him for the loss of his family.

 

**________________________**

 

They’re all back together now, Percy and Annabeth returning and each getting a small hug from Nico, surprising them both but only getting an encouraging smile from Leo until they went off to do whatever the rest of the day.

 

**_______________________**

 

Life was fairly smooth sailing on their way back to camp, no pun intended. Monsters rarely attacked, and when they did, they were brought down faster with the doors closed. Nico shadow traveled anytime he could in order to help out. He had to deal with a crying Leo and promise not to do any of it for a while after he (apparently) became transparent for a little while.

 

**______________________**

 

After dealing with the Roman camp, Leo and Nico thought it time to see the family again. Felicia almost cried as she hugged the breath out of him and Steven was trying to hold back their new overactive lap dog, Oliver. He was barking at the newcomer, finally jumping out of his owner’s arms to bark at Nico more.

 

“I know, I smell like death huh?” Oliver surprised Nico when he just sneezed and rolled over to get a belly rub. Smiling, Nico picked him up. “This might be my favorite animal in the world. At least the first that doesn’t shy away from me…. Besides Mrs. O’leary.” That earns a chuckle from all of them, they later see Mary and Frank at that pizza place.

 

**______________________**

 

When school starts back up again, Nico is more comfortable with PDA. Leo let him go at his own pace. Letting him initiate everything (at least in public). So when they go back to school and are cornered by the three stooges, Nico is less than impressed.

 

“So, your boytoy finally let his hair down hey, princess?” Benjamin asks.

 

“Come on. The forties had better insults. Like this; *ahem* Let’s take a powder before these fat-heads make us snap our caps.”

 

Leo, used to his boyfriends lingo, chuckles and leads them to their next class.

  
They live happily ever after. (Or as close as demigods get, but they’re pretty damn happy.)

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting this entire time to use that 40’s phrase, I have no regrets. Please leave constructive criticism below as well as any comments, questions, or just things to say in the comments. Prompts are always accepted via my tumblr ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefir3bird ) or in the comments.


End file.
